User talk:Emptylord
Ability Healing What is this page about? I see that it's a WIP table of all abilities, but what function does it serve? It doesn't seem to be about healing, and imo there's no real need to show which champs have more AoE than others. 18:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to link the page to the Spell Vamp page, which is confusing at best. It's suppose to be a resource for knowing what you need to heal with which abilties. Emptylord 18:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't it clear enough? Spell vamp procs for abilities that do magic damage. 19:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that's not true. Hence this page serve to enlighten even you. ::::Alright, I'll see where you go with this :3 19:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Styles Please look at this. 12:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, was I making a mess? :( I was only using the in-page editor though, switching between source and visual. I don't know what I'm doing wrong to create the mess. I used notepad even when I rebuilt Crowd Control. Emptylord 13:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Stick to source, brah. 02:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::But I've only used source since you said that. There was no mess on the crowd control page. Where teh fook is it coming from. Well, at least you're stalking my edits. :) Emptylord 11:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) File uploads Hi there! Thanks for your file uploads! I do need to point out that you're not following the uploading guidelines that are shown at the top of the upload page (you can also follow the links in the welcome box on your talk page for the wiki's manual of style). For instance, you've uploaded all PNG files related to Rengar and his item. However, for template usage reasons, ability icons must be in JPG format and item icons must be in GIF format. Also, you haven't named the files properly and none of your uploads were categorized. Please be careful in the future. If you have any questions regarding file upload, you can contact myself or other knowledgeable users. Sydeyc (talk) 07:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) My only question would be why there is no option to name the file upon uploading, given the names of the files I uploaded were freshly extracted from the game files. If anything, the convention should match the game files for simplicity. But I'll remember that for next time. Well, I probably won't until after I've done it. 23:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :When you upload a file through the small window by clicking on upload, you can click on the "More Options" button to change the file's name, add a caption and change its licensing (this is for categorization). If you're uploading images using the page, the "File Description" section is used to rename the file, add a comment, and choose licensing. If you're uploading several files at once, use the page. Note that when doing multiple uploads, the licensing you choose from the drop-down menu at the bottom of the page will be applied to all the image files. if you don't see the licensing you want from the drop-down menu, upload the file without one and then add the category manually, but don't forget to categorize your uploads. Even if you're using the drop-down menu, check the file page to make sure that the category was applied, I've been using the menu and the images have not been categorized in the past. We use different file formats for two reasons. The first reason is file size. Most of the images used by the client are PNG or other large types of formats. The second reason is for templates. Different templates use different formats, I can only assume this is to prevent conflicts between the different icon templates.Sydeyc (talk) 23:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Emptylord, you're doing great in properly naming your personal files, but I need to remind you that you also need to properly place them into the Personal files category. --Sydeyc (talk) 23:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, hi! It's me again. I've been paying closer attention when I've uploaded files and it seems that the automatic categorization from the drop-down menu only works on the page, not on the multiple-upload, and not on the condensed "window". Just a heads-up. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 03:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ability table template It's not intended to be used with items. 20:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No, but having used it as such I feel it easily could be. ;) P.S. I've used your template on my lastest 2 blogs, if you want to see how it's living up to existing champions. Something needs to be done about the table width/font size in light of Sejuani, or "Cost:" should be replaced with "Mana:/Energy" (whichever's applicable). It's overflowing the side of the table. The clipping on the ability scalings is also off, it should have moved onto the next line sooner. Emptylord (talk) 20:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I was waiting for the range/cooldown/mana thing to become an issue, but wasn't sure how to counter it. I've shoved the top around a bit. It seems to work all right. 21:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not fancying how the name is aligning with the image now, but maybe that's unavoidable. Humour me, what would it look like if the "header" was a footer? I.E. the name, range, cost and cooldown were at the bottom? Emptylord (talk) 21:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Or, have the name at the top aligned to the right in a left column. Then move the range, cost and cooldown to the bottom, left aligned to the "description" box. __name |_____________|__ _ image |__description__|__ _______|__footer______|__ Emptylord (talk) 21:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Having the name at the bottom would be weird. As far as the other ones, I think it makes more sense to have it at the top. The cooldown and cost (and arguably, range) are kind of like the "vital statistics" of any ability, and they need to be among the first things you see. 21:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) File naming Personal files should be composed of your user name at the beginning followed by the file name, separated by a space (or _). As your username is Emptylord and not 3mptylord and there was no separation, I proceeded to rename the files. I hope you understand. 19:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I own the account named 3mptylord. I wasn't aware there needed to be a space though. Ah well. Could I get the 3mptylord removed from the filename then? Emptylord (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :: You should name the files according to the account you're using to upload them, and technically, you shouldn't have more than one account you should name the files according to the account you're using to upload them. Also, sure thing, I'll change them. 20:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Personal files Hey Emptylord. I really need to remind you that you have to categorize your uploads. Whether they're personal files or not, you have to place them into the proper categroy. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 21:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :But I have been putting "Category:Personal files" in each of my uploads today. O_O Emptylord (talk) 22:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't rely on the drop-down menu from the upload form, it hasn't been working (at least for me) in the longest time. So you will most likely need to do it manually. ::* 17:31, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . File:Emptylord MutinyQCast.png ‎ (Adding categories) (top) rollback ::* 17:33, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . File:Emptylord Caporai NecroticGrasp.png ‎ (Adding categories) (top) rollback ::* 17:34, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (-28)‎ . . File:Emptylord MutinySquare.png ‎ (6.2 Removed unnecessary category) (top) rollback (this one had unneeded categories) ::--[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 22:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Averdrian Got your Message clearly bro. I will look up on Averidan on next week, due to alot of stuff is coming this weekend as well as my control test on math coming on Monday. This is just an idea I came up with, that MOBA probably did not use yet. (This would've gone to my upcoming champion who uttilize on time, but I guess it would work well with Averidan) Since Riot doesn't like Mana Burn/Drain due to manaless champs It's a CC effect that works similar as Silence, but has power and weakess: '''Delay: '''When afflicted target gets hit, their spell will be on cooldown for a duration (let say 3 seconds): * Refreshed abilities will be on cooldown for a duration (Refreshed -> 3 seconds) * Abilities that is on x-seconds cooldown, will gain increased cooldown for a duration. (x seconds -> x+3 seconds) + works well when unused abilities is both refreshed and is on CD. - Can't interrupt channel abilities, but it will delay it. '''Cooldown Freeze: '''When target got one of his ability on cooldown (let say CD timer is 10 seconds left before it can be used again), CD Freeze will freeze the CD timer for a duration. After CD freeze is over, the 10 second cooldown on CD timer can continue. This however won't work well when target's all abilites is refreshed, but when used when affected by CD Freeze, the cooldown of used ability will be frozen like usual. + long duration ( 3/4/5/6/7 seconds) - won't work on refreshed abilities. Champion need these two CC effect to be really dangerous. You Delay targets abilities, and cast CDF on that delayed target, so the target won't be able to use his abilities for a long duration. This can work well for one of Averidans ability, which will have a follow up spell as well (lets take E as an example): (E1: deals Aoe damage, if hitting an enemy champion, it will delay targets abilities for a duration, while Averidan will get a follow up spell.) (E2: freeze one target's CD for a long duration.) Let me know what do you think? Caporai (talk) 03:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : On my champion suggestion, Odyssey, his skill is called "Concussive Shot". The original effect froze cooldowns for 5.5 seconds (abilities already on cool down, and abilities that go on cool down while the target is concust. Ive ha threads on the forums asking about it, and I released that champion suggestion; people either loved or hated it. But I've now charged it because someone described how fun it would be to me really well. Now Odyssey's skill "silences the target for 1 second every time they cast an ability." (5 second Debuff still)Emptylord (talk) 21:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :: That revamp does sound fun, except that it toasts anything that requires channeling (e.g. ). Just making sure that part is known. 21:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I made the distinction that an ability must be successfully cast before the silence incurs. Channelled abilities don't cancel themselves. Emptylord (talk) 21:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not overly a fan of "Concussion", "delayed silence" and such on Averdrian. Or maybe that's just because of how I've currently envisioned Averdrian, but I'm willing to throw out all my existing ideas if necessary. ;) Emptylord (talk) 21:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go Added all the champion abilties below Irelia(+Darius, Diana and Draven). Just delete the ones you don't like. Why? Because I'm a nice person. --TaC0CaT (talk) 01:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think I stopped that because image limit on a page which considerably shorter than creating that table was possible... it would appear the limits either been changed, or I'm just mistaken. I was getting empty/template images on everyone below Jax. Thanks nonetheless! Not sure how needed the table is any more though. ;) Emptylord (talk) 01:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up! Haha, good job copypasting that little Rengar/Kha'Zix trivia I wrote on every related page. I tested it pretty early but my changes were edited out due to lack of any evidence. Gameplay recording is not my forte, sadly. Dominion/Crystal Scar While Crystal Scar is the field of justice, the mode is named Dominion and it's more understandable to have that in item availability. --Luckyvampire (talk) 19:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :For consistency, Crystal Scar would make more sense - given it's Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline and Summoner's Rift. Rather than ARAM and Classic. But whatever. Emptylord (talk) 19:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Weird bug - it shows Common on a couple of pages like - Grez's Spectral Lantern.--Luckyvampire (talk) 19:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It's "mode=" not "map=". That will be your problem. Emptylord (talk) 21:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Strange Redirecting Did you know you've got a redirect page if someone enters Emptylord in the Search-Bar? Strange enough, I just got redirect to my own profile page from it... Oo even if the redirect seems perfectly fine... --- Melcor (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : Apparently I'm a top search request, so I put in the redirect. I didn't realize the redirect didn't work. O_o Emptylord (talk) 15:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, it seems that the redirect itsself to a userpage is broken. It definitely leads me to your page in terms of URL, but it shows my data, profile picture etc.. However, if I click on oneof the other tabs (e.g. Blog and Message Wall), it directs me to the correct place (and shows your Correct profile information). So, everyrthing's... half-fine. ;) --- Melcor (talk) Regarding PBE Information on Other Pages I notice that you put up Aatrox information on the range page. I know I have been hounded on this on many different occasion by Lions for things similar to this, so, you shouldn't put content that isn't live on other pages. ClariS (talk) 05:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : It just sort of happened. I wanted to see if he had the longest, persistent melee attack range. I noticed how messy the section was that described abilities which increased range, and I just sort of added him while fixing it up. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 05:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Alias Pardon for asking, but do you go as 3mptylord as well? ClariS (talk) 02:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :It is my preferred name, yes. I created "Emptylord" when I was younger and didn't realize each Wikia used the same log-in; when it told me "3mptylord was taken" I didn't realize it meant by me. I've come too far with Emptylord to switch now. I contacted support about name-changing and there isn't one - so 3mptylord is just something I occasionally log-in to by accident. Anywhere else on the internet you'll see me as "3mptylord". :) Emptylord (talk) 07:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom champion auto category Bug Tracker or Emptylord are not champions}} custom champions. --BryghtShadow 02:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ability Sandbox Looking at your Ability Sanbox, I have only two thoughts: Amazing as always and YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS! , - Melcor (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! ^_^ Haha, that wasn't actually an intentional reference but I'm definitely going to use it now! Jokes: "I must construct additional pylons.", or if I use a stock system (like seeds), maybe give him a PEARL AI-style voice that says "You have additional pylons". I was going to steal a line from Dota and have the character say "And the atmosphere's electric!" upon scoring first blood. ;) :I'm going to start modelling soon for my portfolio (I don't really have much to say for myself at the moment). My first project will be Heartseeker Teemo. ^_^Emptylord (talk) 23:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC)